Love Can't Break
by BloodyxLove
Summary: This is the sequel to The Incident. Edward and Bella's love is put to the test. Can they last the summer with this much drama. What will happen if they don't? All human. Lemon. E
1. Science Class

**OKay. This isn't very long. I just want you to know that this is a little something of what is to come. I love you guys very much!! You are funnzz!  
I love all of the reviews!! Now, my goal for this story is to get at least over 600. Help me fufill my wish!! Please!**

**But, here is the first chapter of _Love Can't Break._**

**Enjoy!!**

**R&R**

* * *

The end of the school year is finally here. We have one week left and I am so excited. I have been waiting for so long to finally get out for summer and spend 24/7 with Edward. I still can't seem to get over the night in the meadow. It was brilliant, beautiful, and spectacular. I don't think I could have wished for anything more. We haven't had sex again. Well at least not since then, but I plan to stop that once school is out. I was thinking I might try and have a little fun with him next time.

I sat at the desk in Biology reviewing for my finals. They were in two days and I wasn't quite sure how good I was going to do, considering I couldn't seem to focus on anything with Edward sitting beside me. And even when I got home all I could think about was our meadow. Nothing could take that memory away. It would be burned in my mind forever. The way he moved, his gentle touch, his…okay, I needed to stop, or else I might just take him on the floor. This wasn't something I wanted to do. So I just sat back in my chair and tried to relax my body as I let out a sigh.

"You okay?" The angel asked beside me. I turned my head to look at his perfect face and felt my heart flutter.

"Yeah. Just…relaxing…" I smirked at my own inside joke.

"I can see that," he leaned in closer to me and kissed my nose.

"Edward, stop," I play swatted him away.

"What? I can have sex with you, but I can't kiss your nose?" he whispered with a small grin.

"Edward, don't be so loud." I looked around to make sure no one was watching us, but everyone was doing their own thing. Good. I didn't need people eaves dropping. That is the last thing I would want, was for Charlie to know that me and Edward were more then just boyfriend and girlfriend. We were lovers. Well, that's what Edward liked to call us. I still just used the regular term.

"Bella, love, no one is listening to us. They have stopped listening to us almost a month ago." And he was right. We were finally no longer the infamous 

couple that people talked about. Well, at least not to our faces. I would just love to see what the said about us behind our backs.

"I know, but still. What if Charlie found out?" I know, I am way too paranoid.

"Well, then, he finds out. That doesn't mean it never happened." He brushed his lips across my cheek and ran then up to my ear. "I love you, Bella."

A shiver ran down my spine, as I smiled. "I love you more, though."

"Oh, really?" Edward backed away from me to eye my expression.

I nodded, "Yes, sir." I was positive about that.

He chuckled and leaned back into my ear and began whispering again. "Would you want me to prove that I love you more?"

My face reddened, "You could try, but I don't think you would succeed."

Edward took my face in his hands and began kissing me. His lips moved against mine fiercely and I was about to give in when I remembered that we were in class. I pushed Edward away.

"Not now. We can't do this in class, Edward. Really," I stated.

"Oh, yeah, your right. Oh, well, guess we will have to wait until we get to your house." He pecked me on the lips once more and then went back to his work, leaving my stomach in flutters as I waited for what he had planned.

"Oh, Charlie isn't planning to be home for awhile is he?" Edward asked.

"He is working late tonight…why?" I was human enough to ask "why", even though I knew exactly why he wanted to know.

"No reason," he gave me a seductive smile and then all was silent in the classroom. I returned to my sheet, my face red, and my heart pumping ten times faster. This was not good.

When the day was finally over, I was happy to be out of school. Two more day until the finals, and only four days to go. Boy, was I happy, or what? Now, all I needed to do was try to calm myself down. Was Edward good at racking my nerves or what?

* * *

**Also, I am going to be out of town until Tuesday, so I will try and get you out your next chapter by the end of next week. But, I am going to be very busy. **

**I am sorry.**

**Love,**

**Arashi**


	2. Sexual Tension

**Hello. I know it has been forever. But I have been going through so much the past couple of months. And I have had major writers block. **

**Here is the second chapter to **_Love Can't Break_, **I hope you like it.**

**Please leave me reviews.**

**They are greatly appreciated. And it would help me know if I haven't lost my touch.  
**

* * *

At the end of the day, I walked with Edward to the Volvo. I was excited about getting to spend some time with him. I didn't know what was to happen, but I was sure looking forward to it.

When we reached his car, he opened the passenger door for me and I stepped into the car. Edward shut the door and walked around to the driver's side and got in. He turned to look at me with a small smile playing across his lips.

"Ready?" He asked nonchalantly.

"For…?" It almost sounded like he was talking about more then just going home. I eyed him carefully.

"Hm. Hm. Hm." He chuckled lightly and turned back to face the steering wheel. He cranked the car and started to back out. Once away from the mess of the school crowd, he laced his fingers with my hand, letting ours rest on my lap. I rubbed his smooth hand.

"Edward…" I began to ask a question, but stopped. This was sure to be somewhat embarrassing.

"Yes, love?" He didn't turn to look at me and I was thankful for that. Getting the question out would be hard enough. I didn't need his eyes on me. It would only make my face grow red.

"Well…," I stopped again, but then went ahead and got it over with. "Are you wanting to have…sex today?" I hope it didn't sound like I didn't want to have it.

He laughed. Not just a little chuckle, but full blown laughing. "Did you not catch my drift today in class?"

Actually, I did. But there was part of me that wanted to make sure that's what he wanted before I got all ready to go for it. "I did…"

"Well? Do you not want to…? That's perfectly fine if you don't, love. It's your decision." He turned to look at me and when our eyes met, I could see he truly thought that I didn't want it.

I was the one to laugh this time, but only a little. "Are you kidding? Why would I deny the chance of making love to you?" Wow. I sure did make it sound formal when I talked about that. I smiled to show that what I said was true.

"Okay." He turned back to the road and gave my hand a squeeze.

The rest of the ride home was quite, nothing but the sound of the road; which was a good back ground noise when you were thinking. All I could feel inside my body was warmth and my head was flooded with the future. I wasn't usually so excited about what was ahead of me, but then again, I never had something to keep my eyes bright. Though…there was a part of me that was troubled for the worst. I didn't think anything bad was going to happen. Not now, or anymore. I felt that everything was going to be well and my life would be filled with the best, things that would always be remembered. But what happened if Edward left me? I didn't really have doubts that we would always be together…but my heart always felt incomplete. Like there was something missing. And I couldn't figure out what, though. I had everything I could always ask for. It always made me stop and really think about things. It almost felt like the reason I was incomplete was because I had my best dream. Maybe I was just over thinking everything. My mind and body could always be playing a trick with me. It was possible, but weren't the feelings you had the truth and something you should pay attention to? Who knows? For now, though, I will try not to worry about what could possibly happen that would tear me apart.

I hadn't realized that we were at my house until my eyes came back into focus with my surroundings. I blinked a few times and turned to see Edward looking at me.

"Are you alright?" His voice held a tint of concern, but nothing too serious.

"Yes. Just dazed," I threw in a laugh, though it came out a little hysterical. I quickly shut my mouth and just settled with a small smile. Edward smiled back, too, but it didn't touch his eyes. He knew something was wrong. He wasn't stupid. He looked down and then opened the car door to get out. Then, he came to my side of the car and opened my door for me to step out. Once I was out, he shut the door and immediately pressed his body against mine, making my back hit the car. Our eyes made contact and I couldn't see anything but love in them. It almost shattered my heart right there.

He began kissing me; passionately, filled with so much emotion. It almost seemed like he was trying to devour anything that was troubling me before. It made my lips tingle and I wrapped my arms around him. This was heaven. Complete heaven. The kissing eventually turned into sexual tension that had been built up. That's when I wrapped one leg around him and he picked me up with the other. I was straddling his waist as he began walking away from the car. Our kissing grew intense as our tongues danced together. It was magical and knocked the breath out of me.

Once he reached the door he had to set me down so I could open the door. But that didn't stop him from kissing me. He let his lips trail from the back of my neck to me ear and back again. God, did he know how to make me weak. I unlocked the door and we quickly went inside. He almost carried me up the stairs after I locked everything back up.

Edward barged into my room and waited for me to get in. I was almost out of breath after being dragged up the stairs. But it wasn't really a problem. I hadn't realized that we brought none of our bags with us inside until I went to go drop my stuff. I just looked at Edward and giggled. I then turned my back to him and went to shut my room door. I sure didn't want Charlie coming home early and seeing or hearing us. Once the door was shut, I turned the lock and felt Edward press his body against my back.

"Edward…could you not wait?" I said teasingly.

"Not really. Especially with you looking so tempting. I swear I could just eat you right up." He pressed his body a little closer to me and pushed my front side into the door. He let his hands wander to the front of my body and slid them under my shirt.

"Mhh…" His hands were cold and it felt good on my stomach. I pushed him slightly back with my body and then twisted to where we were face to face. Letting my hands run across his shirt, I grabbed a hold of some of the fabric and then pulled him right up against my body. I gave a wicked grin. And that seemed to turn him on even more. Our lips met and it was like a massive explosion.

This was sure to be one interesting experience.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to have chapter 3 up shortly. **

**Love,**

**Arashi.  
**


End file.
